Existing military-intelligence systems require physically isolated, protected data storage sites for each level of classified data. This requires separated storage systems for each level of classified data. This is a costly method to store data and access data. In addition, sharing cross-domain information (e.g., sharing data between classified systems) is slow and cumbersome in a world where minutes can make a significant difference in the results achieved.